Unhappy
by fanjimmy
Summary: When Cindy's parents forget her birthday, what will our genius do to cheer her up.
1. Birthday Forgotten

Cindy Vortex was you're ordinary eleven- year- old girl. She loved to talk on the phone, shop and hang out with her friend, Libby Folfax. But today she was on her bed crying her eyes out and the weather had fit her mood perfectly. It was raining. Hard. The weather man on the radio was saying that this was the most rain that Retroville got in fifty years. Cindy turned off the radio and laid out on her bed.  
  
"Why did I have to be so stupid?" she asked herself and cried more on her pillow.  
  
You see, today was her birthday and... You know why don't I just let Cindy tell you about her day through flashback.

Cindy woke up happily as the alarm clock went off. Today was Sunday, her birthday, and she was happy because she knew what she was going to do today. She and her family do this every year. They were going to go Retroland and ride every ride there twice and pig out on lots of junk food.  
  
She hurriedly took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She looked at her self in a mirror, she frowned a bit though. She had on her normal clothes but she really wanted to wear a necklace that she got last year on her birthday by her parents. It was a gold necklace that had a sapphire in the center. Cindy had lost it one day last week and couldn't find it since.  
  
She shook off her sadness and ran downstairs. Every time on her birthday, her mother would make her favorite breakfast, chocolate pancakes. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice that their wasn't the smell of pancakes in the air. She sat down in her chair by the kitchen table waiting to hear her parents. She waited for about ten minutes then looked around. She found a note on the refrigerator door. It read:  
  
_Dear Cindy,_

_ Your mother and I are gone for a week to Australia for a business trip. We'll be back in a week and there is food in the refrigerator._

_ See you soon, Your Parents._  
  
She couldn't believe it. It's bad enough not having her parents here. But they didn't have the courtesy to have said happy birthday to her in their note.  
  
'It was as though they forgot my birthday,' she thought and cried on the kitchen table.

Do you like it? Please R/R.


	2. Last Straw

After about two hours of crying on the kitchen table, she decided to not be down because her parents forgot her birthday. So she just went to the bathroom, washed her face up and went outside to think of what she was going to do today. She walked around town a while a found herself in front of the Candy Bar. She decided to treat herself to a large sundae with everything on it.   
  
As she walked in she looked around to see if Libby was there. She wasn't. So she was walking up to the counter a bit sad. She told Sam to give her a large sundae with everything on it.   
  
"Are you sure you can handle that, little girl," asked Sam looking at her strangely.  
  
"JUST GIVE ME THE SUNDAE, SAM!" said Cindy with anger in her eyes.  
  
Sam did as he was told to in a hurry. Within five seconds, Cindy got her sundae. She put her spoon down hard and started eating it slowly. She was just getting ready to lighten up, when a familiar but, unwelcome voice got into her ear.   
  
"Hey, Vortex," said the voice calmly.  
  
Cindy turned around and saw Jimmy standing there.   
  
"What do you want, Neutron?" she asked with her anger coming back.   
  
"I just came by to wish you a happy birthday," Jimmy said just as calm as before.   
  
"Well I had one before you came over and ruined it." She said and thought for a second "Anyhow, how did you find out it was my birthday today."  
  
"Libby told Sheen, who told me."  
  
"Why did Libby tell Ultrafreak?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
There was a moment of silence and for a while they didn't look at each other.   
  
"Libby also told Sheen that you always spend your birthday with your family at Retroville. Why aren't you went them?"  
  
Cindy was taken by surprise by his question. She looked at him and tried to come up with a lie.   
  
"They're on their way here. They should come here any minute now."  
  
"They forgot didn't they?"  
  
Cindy was again taken back. She knew that if she lied more, that Jimmy would know.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's written all over your face."  
  
"Well I'm not going to let that get me down. I'm going to do what I want to do," she said proudly.  
  
"Well, I was going to treat you to whatever you want to do today."  
  
"What's you're deal Neutron?!" she said angrily. "First, you act nice to me, then you wish me a happy birthday and now you want me to go with you so you can treat me to a nice time."  
  
"I'm just in a good mood today, that's all."  
  
"What did you do? Find the cure for the common cold," she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm still working on that."  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone unless I go with you, are you?" she asked with a deep sigh.   
  
"Nope!" he said with a smile.   
  
"Fine I'll go with you. What do I have to lose?" she said with a deep sigh.  
  
Cindy got off of her stool. She was about to get her money out to pay for the sundae, when stopped her by putting a five dollar bill on the counter.  
  
"Keep the change, Sam."  
  
Sam responded by shrugging.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Neutron."  
  
"I know but, I wanted to."   
  
Jimmy dragged Cindy out of the Candy Bar and stopped in the middle of the parking lot.   
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
Cindy thought for a minute then said, "Go to Retroland."  
  
They walked in complete silence until the got there. Jimmy paid for the tickets and went through the gates.   
  
"What ride do you want to ride on first, birthday girl?"  
  
"First thing, don't call me that. Second thing, the Bat Otta Heck."  
  
Jimmy only nodded in response. They stood in line for the ride and still were in silence. When they got to the front, they took the front cart. And soon the ride started. They went to a large hill slowly and went down fast. Cindy was holding on to Jimmy's arm for dear life. She acted scared but she was having fun and so was Jimmy. That is until, they were in the middle of a loop-de-loop and they were stuck. While the rest of the people on the ride were screaming, Jimmy and Cindy were calm. But if you really looked at her, you could see that she was angry because you could see a faint bit of red in her face. As people got off they walked crazy, because they were dizzy.   
  
"That was your fault, Neutron!"  
  
"How was that my fault?" he answered calmly.  
  
"Where ever there's an accident around, believe me it's your fault!"  
  
"Let's not argue. We still have the whole day ahead of us."  
  
Cindy agreed after she calmed down a bit and followed Jimmy. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Jimmy asked "Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"McSpanky's. I'm hungry."  
  
They, again, walked the way in complete silence to the restaurant. When they got there, they both ordered a double cheeseburger with a medium sprite. When they sat down, Cindy asked Jimmy a question.  
  
"Hey Neutron. Why are you being nice to me today?"  
  
"I just thought since today is your birthday, I'll treat you today." There was something about his answer that made Jimmy uneasy. They ate in silence. After a few minutes of eating an argument broke out on the other side of the restaurant. One person threw food at the other person. That person got hit and threw some food. It went right over the person's head hit someone in the back of the head.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!" someone yelled and soon the whole restaurant was involved in a food fight. Food went everywhere and quite a few hit Jimmy in the head and, of course, Cindy chuckled every time he got hit. But when he saw Cindy get hit in the head twice in a row with burger patties, he laughed slightly. Then he grabbed Cindy's arm and lead her out of the restaurant.   
  
"Stand still," said Jimmy as he adjusted his watch. A light blue beam shot out of the watch and suddenly their clothes were clean.   
  
"You didn't think I heard you didn't you?!!" she yelled with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't think that I heard you laugh at me when I got hit in the head twice with burgers!"  
  
"You got me," he said with hand in the air. Then smiled, "But it did make you chuckle."  
  
Cindy looked around nervously "No it didn't!"  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"Look can we just do something else!"  
  
"You chose. It's your birthday."  
  
"Let's go to the park."  
  
They, again, walked in complete silence. When they got to Retroville Park they looked around and Jimmy asked "What do you want to do?"  
  
Cindy looked around and looked at the lake. "Rent a boat and go into the lake."  
  
They went to a shack and rented a boat. While Cindy sat down and looked at scenery, Jimmy rowed out to the middle of the lake. When they were in the middle, Jimmy stopped and looked around. Just then a bee came up to Cindy and started buzzing around her. She swatted at it and it still would get away. So she just stood up and started to try and slap it away from her.   
  
"Cindy sit back down or you're going to..." he didn't finish his sentence because both he and Cindy both fell in the water. The lake wasn't that deep, so they just walked to shore. When they got to shore Cindy lost her temper.  
  
"Nice job, Neutron!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You rowed the stupid boat right where the bee was. You really did it this time, Neutron! I'll make sure that..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Cindy jumped at Jimmy sudden outburst.   
  
"Excuse me, Neutron."  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! I DID A LOT OF NICE THINGS FOR YOU TODAY AND ALL YOU EVER DID WAS COMPLAINED!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES, YOU DID! YOU THOUGHT THAT THE RIDE AT RETROLAND BROKE BECAUSE OF ME! YOU YELL AT ME BECAUSE I LAUGHED A LITTLE AT YOU AND NOW THIS!" Jimmy's eyes were red with anger.  
  
Cindy was now whimpering back. "I just thought..."  
  
"I just thought," said Jimmy in a high pitched voice. "I GIVE UP!" He then reached into his pocket and threw a box her way. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he said sarcastically then he stumped off.  
  
Cindy opened the box and it revealed a gorgeous locket. It was a gold chain that was holding a gold locket with a blue sapphire on its cover. She opened it and it revealed a note.  
  
_Dear Cindy,_

_   
  
For your birthday present I remade your necklace. Goddard and I took it while you were sleeping. Hope you like it. Put whatever your heart desires in it.   
Happy Birthday  
Love,Jimmy  
_  
_P.E. We also put a little special surprise in there. Try and find what it is.   
_  
That was it. Cindy re-read the note five times but she couldn't believe it. She felt a raindrop. She looked up and it started to rain. She ran home, went upstairs and cried. 


	3. Nothing You Can Do

So this is where we left off. Cindy crying her eyes out on her pillow. Feeling sorry for herself, for being so mean to a nice Jimmy. She knew that she could be selfish sometimes but what she did was so much more then she meant. She cried so much that all you could hear was her crying, even above the heavy rain outside. She soon grew tired and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sound off her alarm clock. She felt something strange on her pillow. It was wet. Then the whole series of event came back to her. She let a few tears escape her eyes. She then thought that she would do what she did yesterday. She would try and forget about Neutron.

'Yeah' she thought 'I don't need Neutron and I'm not letting him bring down my sprit. But maybe I should try and apologize to him.'

She went on with her morning as usual. She took a shower, put on some clothes, ate breakfast and went out to go to school. She decided to take the locket with her so she could find the secret that Jimmy was talking about. As she went out, she saw that Jimmy was not out yet.

'Of course. Neutron wouldn't come to the bus. He never does,' she thought and walked to the bus stop.

As she got on, she looked around for Libby. She spotted her with Sheen, who was still trying to give her a nickname.

"How about my Super- Ultraqueen."

"Sheen for the last time. I don't want a nickname!"

But Sheen wouldn't take no for answer. So he just turned back around in his seat and though about good nicknames.

"Hey Libby," said Cindy walking up.

"Oh. Hey girl. I tried to call you yesterday for your birthday, before you and your parents went out, but you didn't pick up. I guess I missed you."

"Yeah. I was having so much fun with them."

"Before I forget," she reached into her backpack and pulled out a present wrapped in wrapping paper "here's your present."

"Thanks Libby," she said as she hugged her.

She opened it and it was the new Men Pretending to be Boys CD.

"How did you get this Libby? It's not supposed to be out for another two months."

"Jimmy helped me. He got everything off the internet and made the case himself."

At the sound of Jimmy's name, Cindy gasped a little but, not enough for anybody to hear.

'He really did a lot for me.'

"Why would Neutron do that?" asked Cindy when she got her composure.

"Why does Jimmy do anything? He probably just felt like it."

As Cindy thought about that, she didn't notice Libby looking at her locket.

"Where did you get that locket from?"

"Got it as a birthday present."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Neutron."

"WHAT JIMMY GAVE THAT TO YOU?!!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised about that to."

"He must have paid a fortune for it," she said while holding it in her hand.

"Not really. Remember that sapphire necklace my parents gave me."

"Yeah."

"Well Neutron remade it to this."

"Man, that's so weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"It was as if he was your boyfriend."

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT, LIBBY!"

"You got to admit though, it is suspicious."

Cindy just thought about that on the ride to school. As she exited the bus, she looked around again to see if Jimmy was there. He wasn't. She just went on her way to the classroom, with Libby by her side.

She sat and talked with Libby for ten minutes before Jimmy came in. But something was wrong with this Jimmy. His eyes were blood- shot, he had a scowl that terrified a few people and his fists were clinched really tied that Cindy was sure that blood would come out any minute. His hair wasn't in his usual style. It looked like it wasn't even combed. It was flat and a little messy in the back, his clothes weren't ironed and he didn't have the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Good morning, Jimmy," said Carl shakily.

"What's so good about it?" he asked as he walked past Carl.

"Well, it's a beautiful spring day."

"I'll change that," Jimmy said as he pulled out an invention that looked like a pen from his pocket. He pointed it out the window, clicked the button and out came a blue beam. After a few seconds, clouds came and it started to rain.

"Finally. And invention that works Neutron," said Nick coolly.

While the other students laughed, Jimmy ran up to him fast and put the pen right up to Nick's throat while looking right in his face.

"I'm in a bad mood today, Dean and I can make this pen into a laser that will make sure that it will hurt to breath and talk for the rest of your life. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"C...Calm down, N...Neutron. I was just p...playing with you," said Nick shakily while putting his hands up.

Jimmy put the laser down slowly but still looked Nick in the face. Nick walked away slowly and when he was far enough he ran out of the classroom.

"I wonder what's wrong with Jimmy," asked Libby. "It has to be something bad if he scared Nick."

Jimmy walked by and try to get to his seat but, Sheen stepped in front of him.

"Hey Jim. What's up?"

"Move out of the way, Sheen."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi. Now bye."

"Come Jim. Talk."

"Sheen. You're my friend. But I want hesitate to hurt you," said Jimmy tapping his pocket to where the laser is.

Sheen moved from Jimmy quickly and sat down to his seat. It was now time that Cindy said something.

"Come on, Neutron. He was just trying to talk to you."

Jimmy just turned his back on her and moved back to his seat.

"No smart comeback. No threatening me with your laser. Not even a word. I guess I finally made Neutron know whose better."

Jimmy turned around looked at her. "I don't want to talk and I especially don't want to talk and see you. But if it's a threat you want." He looked at a desk and punched a big hole in it. "How's that for a threat, Vortex," he said and turned his back to go to his seat.

Everyone was shocked, partly because Jimmy never threaten anyone like that and because they were surprised of his strength.

"Good morning, class," said Ms. Fowl coming in. She looked around and saw that no one saw her come in. They were looking at something in the front room. She followed their gaze and saw that a desk was broken.

"Who broke that desk?!"

Jimmy raised his hand and said "I did."

"Go down to the principal's office!"

Jimmy just looked at her hard and she whimpered back.

"Of course you don't have to," she whispered.

Jimmy stopped looking at her and looked down at his desk. Again everyone was surprised at Jimmy's attitude. They never thought that Jimmy, the boy genius, know- it-all, goodie- too-shoes, would ever threaten a teacher.

The day went on as usual with Ms. Fowl boring lectures. As the lectures went on, Cindy absent mindedly played with her locket while she was writing notes trying to find the surprise that Jimmy meant. Half the class was asleep by the time the bell rung for lunch. Cindy decided to talk to Jimmy while at lunch. When she got there, she saw him at a table all by himself. She walked there slowly, feeling the gazes of people. She wasn't even three feet away from the table until she heard his voice.

"What do you want, Vortex?" he said while looking down at his food.

She stopped, as she took a deep breath people around became quiet to listen and she said, "I came here to apologize."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," he said with no emotion.

"I really did."

"Before I forget, did you figure out that little surprise in that locket?"

When Cindy signaled her head no, Jimmy chuckled a bit.

"You know I really have to thank you, Vortex. You taught me that people are thankless, arrogant, selfish creatures that only think of themselves first and others last."

"No, their not."

"Let me give you some examples. Sam is always bitter and shows no one and affection. Nick always pushes people down just to make himself feel better. And this one kid I know.

"He tried to act nice to this one girl for her birthday but all she did was complained and blamed him for everything that went wrong .He took all the abuse but after too much of it he just couldn't take it anymore and threw the girl's gift in her face and said sarcastically 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and stormed off."

He sighed a deep sigh and said "There's nothing you can do to change that kid's mind, Cindy. You've gone too far."

After that Cindy ran out of the cafeteria and into the girls' washroom.


	4. The Plan

Cindy was in the washroom for fifteen minutes before Libby came in.

"What was all that about Cindy," asked Libby trying to comfort her.

"Don't you see," said Cindy crying "Jimmy was that little boy and I was that girl."

"That's impossible," said Libby rubbing her back. "Jimmy was just getting on your case, like always. And besides, you wouldn't be that bad to him."

One look from Cindy was it took to make Libby realize that she was wrong.

"How could you be that mean to Jimmy?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Cindy said crying "I guess he was just being too nice and I thought it was a trick."

"Not everything he does is a trick, Cindy."

"I know and I want to make it up to him but he won't talk to me."

"Don't worry girl. We'll make him talk to you."

"We'll?"

"Of course. I'll help you and I'm sure that Carl and Sheen will to," Libby said hugging her.

After that was said, Libby helped Cindy get cleaned up and lead her out of the washroom.

As they entered the classroom, people stopped talking and started whispering while, not looking at her. Cindy felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. She knew she made a completer spectacle of herself in the cafeteria and she will probably never live it down. As she sat down in her desk, she looked at Jimmy's face. His face looked unemotional, as if the most depressing thing in the world could have happened and he wouldn't change his face. She sighed and sat down in her desk.

During the lectures of Ms. Fowl, Libby had drawn up two notes. One for Sheen and one for Carl. As she looked up from writing to notes, she saw that Carl and Sheen had fallen asleep, along with most of the class. She sighed to herself and threw the notes to their heads. Sheen woke up with a start and woke up the rest of the class.

"DON'T HURT ME, ULTRAFIEND!"

"Sheen, detention."

Sheen was about to retort until he saw the note addressed to him. He sat back down and opened the note and read it:

_Sheen, _

_Come meet me and Cindy at her house after school,_

_Libby._

Sheen looked at Carl and looked at Libby then nodded.

* * *

After school, Carl, Libby, Cindy and Sheen walked to Cindy's house. Along the way, Jimmy was in front of them. None of them talked to each other or to Jimmy. He was shivering a little because, while everyone brought coats because their mothers told them to, Jimmy was walking without a coat, in the rain that he had made earlier today. When they arrived to Cindy's house, they let out a breath that they didn't know they had in. Finally Sheen broke the silence. 

"So what's this about?"

"Cindy wants us to help her talk to Jimmy."

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Carl scared "I mean he's so depressed and mad that he's not in his right mind. He could use that laser on you."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "I'll go through anything to make him talk to me."

Sheen and Carl jumped at Cindy's sudden outburst. But Sheen smiled slightly and said,

"It sounds like to me, that you like Jimmy."

Cindy looked at him angrily.

"Why is everyone saying that?! First Libby and now you! I'll say this again 'I DO NOT LIKE JIMMY NEUTRON!'"

"Calm down girl. We were just playing with you."

"Stop playing and start helping me talk to Jimmy!"

Afraid of another outburst, Carl, Sheen and Libby agreed to think of a plan. They thought for ten minutes before Libby thought of something.

"Carl, didn't you say that Jimmy was depressed?"

"Yeah."

"Well doesn't he do depressing things?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry Libby, for once I don't follow you," said Cindy.

"What I'm saying is that Carl and Sheen tell Jimmy that there is a big depressing thing going on, we lure him out and instead of the depresing thing, he will be with you while you try to apologize."

"That's brilliant Libby!" screamed Cindy.

"So when do you want to put the plan into action?"

"NOW!"

_Sorry about not updating. I had so many things to do with classes. IT'S GETTING REALLY HECTIC! I hope you are still interested in this story. _


	5. The Locket

The moment they came up with the plan, they put it into action. Cindy told Carl and Sheen to go to Jimmy's clubhouse and tell him about a depressing poetry reading that they made up.

They went across the street and knocked on the door. The camera turned in their direction and the intercom came on.

"I'm not coming out so just go away."

"Jimmy we just came here to tell you that there is a depressing poetry reading on the other side of town and thought that you would like to go," said Carl like he just memorized the lines out of a book.

There was a moment of silence then Jimmy said "I'm coming out."

Not long after the clubhouse lab opened and Jimmy came out, looking just as bad as ever. Carl and Sheen were about to say something but Jimmy stopped them before they could say anything.

"I don't want to talk. Just tell me were it is and we'll go in the hover car."

Carl and Sheen told them where to go. It was a big building on the other side of town. It was run- down and looked like it hadn't been opened for years. As they got closer, Jimmy saw Cindy and Libby in front of the building. He stopped in front of the building and look mincingly at Cindy.

"What are you doing here?" he said with his voice dripping with venom.

"I came here to try and make things up to you," she said barely above a whisper.

"There is no poetry reading is there?" he asked Sheen.

Sheen shook his head. "It was a plan to help Cindy talk to you."

He turned towards Cindy, "I told you Vortex, there's nothing you can do. You went too far."

Cindy lowered her head down and felt worse than she did before. Libby put her hand on Cindy's back in an effort to try to comfort her. Then she said, "Come on Jim, How about we make a deal."

Jimmy's head perked up and said "What do you have in mind?"

"How about this? If you don't accept Cindy's apology, we won't bother you again."

Carl, Sheen and Cindy looked at Libby like she had grown another head, right in front of them. They were about to say something but Jimmy beat them to it.

"Okay," he said and put out his hand "but let's shake on it."

Libby happily shook his hand and pulled Cindy over so they could talk. Cindy was about to open her mouth but Libby beat her to it.

"Before you say something, I know what I'm doing, girl. Just do to him what he did to you, hopefully without the screaming. Take him to places that you think that he would like."

Before Cindy could speak she was pushed to the direction of Jimmy. She looked behind her back and saw that Carl, Sheen and Libby were walking away from them. She looked back at Jimmy and saw that he was looking at her locket around her neck. She wondered what he was thinking, when he looked at her face.

"So what are you going to do to try to make things right with me?"

"How about we go to the Candy Bar?"

Jimmy just shrugged his head in response. They got into the hover car and said nothing to along the way. They arrived at the Candy Bar and parked the hover car. They went in and suddenly everyone went quiet. All of their gazes were at Jimmy and Cindy. Most of them couldn't believe that they saw Jimmy. Last news that they heard was that Jimmy was in his lab and wouldn't come out for anything. While the rest of them were surprised that Jimmy and Cindy came in together. After most of the town heard the news of Jimmy's outburst, they never thought Jimmy and Cindy would ever be seen together.

As they sat down, Sam came to them very cautiously. "So what do you want, yeah?"

"I'll take a vanilla sundae," said Cindy.

"And I'll take a chocolate shake," said Jimmy with no emotion.

As they ate, Cindy would occasionally steal a look at Jimmy. She did this sometimes and she had no idea why. She would look at his frame, his head, his hair but especially his eyes. She didn't know why, but his eyes all ways hypnotized her, even when they were arguing. She could look into his sapphire eyes forever. She shook herself from her thoughts. As she ate her sundae, she thought that a little conversation would be good.

"So Jimmy how are you?" she asked as sweetly as she could while eating her sundae.

"Fine," he answered flat. She frowned a little but that wouldn't let her down.

"How is Goddard?"

"Fine," he answered just as flatly as the first question. You could tell that he was finished with the shake because you could hear the sucking sounds from the bottom of the cup. She looked down at her bowl and found that she was done too. She must have been thinking a very long time. Since both of them were done, they decided to leave.

As they left, Cindy felt the eyes of the whole Candy Bar on them. As they got into the hover car, Jimmy asked a question.

"So where are we going this time?"

Cindy thought long about this. She thought to herself "_Where would a brain like his like to go." _Then and idea came to him. "The museum."

They didn't talk throughout the whole ride to the museum. When they got there, Cindy paid for them both and went inside. They got a map and went exploring. They went into the dinosaur exhibit, the history exhibit and the polar exhibit. All the while Cindy tried to talk to Jimmy. Asking him about what he thought of the exhibits and he said it was okay. Usually he said that the exhibit designs were mediocre and were wrong. This kind of saddened Cindy because it wasn't the Jimmy that she knew. They left the astronomy exhibit for last.

As they went into the exhibit, Cindy saw two people about their age, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with brown and green eyes. They were holding hands and kissing. Cindy felt so bad that she had to give Jimmy and excuse about going to the restroom. She sat in a stall and felt depressed. She felt that she had to say something but couldn't say it. She fought it and fought it and it finally came out but it was barely above a whisper.

"I love Jimmy Neutron."

At that, the top locket lit up and out came a hologram. The hologram was that of Jimmy.

"_If you are seeing this Cindy you have said that you love me. You see this locket was voice- activated. I love you Cindy more than you'll ever know. I loved you from the first time I saw you and I can't wait to be you're boyfriend, if you'll let me." _

After the message Cindy cried openly, but it was tears of joy instead of tears of sadness. She left the bathroom and walked to Jimmy, the person that she loved.


	6. Final Chapter

Cindy left the restroom with a whole new mood. She confronted a lie she was facing for years. She said that she loved Jimmy Neutron, her enemy and the love of her life. She looked around for Jimmy and found him staring at a picture of a constellation. She looked behind him and it was titled, _"The Aphrodite Star." _

As she looked at the picture she saw the most amazing sight. It was the picture of two constellations but the most amazing part about it, was that they were kissing! Really the two constellations were kissing. Cindy was about to ask why he was looking at it when Jimmy asked her a question.

"What took you so long?"

"I was thinking. And I found something out."

"What?"

"I figured out the locket."

Jimmy was quiet. They stood there not talking to each other for a few moments. Finally Jimmy spoke.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you let me?" he said while he turned around with a smile on his face.

Now it was Cindy turn to smile. She smiled a smile so wide, that you saw every tooth. "Of course!"

They ran into each others hands and kissed a deep and passionate kiss.

What they didn't know was that Carl, Sheen and Libby were watching them from the shadows.

"Looks like a job well done to me," said Libby.

"Me too," said Sheen.

"Me too," said Carl. "Now can we please get out of here? Seeing them kiss is making me sick.

* * *

This was the last chapter of 'Unhappy' but I'm currently working on a new story that will be out soon. 


End file.
